Haruhi is kidnap and if that wasnt bad enjoy tamaki thinks she dead
by EmoAnimeFreak2121
Summary: After Haruhi is kidnap Tamaki believes that she is dead after some resent events. Will Haruhi be recused? Or will she be at the mercy of her kidnapper? Read and find out Haruhi's fate. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you all like this story. My second fanfic, hopefully you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

I woke you to the sound of my alarm clock going off; I turned it off and just lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. "What was that horrible dream that I had last night?" I wonder to myself. After a couple more minutes of just lying there, I finally got up and got ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bye dad! I called as I left the apartment heading for school. I couldn't keep my mind straight the whole time I walked to school. My mind kept going back to last night.

_Haruhi's dream_

_I was out shopping and then I was returning home. When I saw that there was a black van parked about a block away from my place and I didn't pay very much attention to it as I walked past it. All of a sudden the side door flung open and two men jumped out. One was behind me and the other one was in front of me. Before I could even reacted to what was happening to me. The man behind me put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and the man in front of me grabbed my legs and help the other man bring me into the van. The door shut and they took off, with me inside and terrified of not knowing what was going to happen next._

_Back to the present_

I had no idea what it all meant and decided to try and put it in the back of my head. I finally got to school and went to my classes. After classes were over I headed to the 3rd music room.

Haruhi! I looked over and saw Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to me with huge grins on their faces.

Yeah? I asked a little nervously, whenever the twins grinned like that it was never a good sign.

Well we were wondering if you might want to hang out after school today. Hikaru said

Yeah were always bored after school and could really use something to lighten the mood. Kaoru said

Um yeah no I'm good, but thanks for the offer. I said hoping they would drop the idea right there. Of course I was sadly wrong.

Oh come one Haruhi it would be so much fun! Hikaru said with a smirk on his face.

Yeah we could play dress up or even doctor! Kaoru said with an even bigger smirk on his face.

Before I could even answer I heard Tamaki yelling and running right at us.

You twin devils leave my little girl alone with your pervert games! Haruhi you don't have to take this from them. He looked at me with his hands on my shoulders.

Yes Sempai I already know that and I can also take care of myself. I said as I pinched his hands off my shoulders and looked at the twins. Thanks for the offer guys, but I think I'll pass.

When I looked back to see were Tamaki had went I saw he was in his "emo" corner once again. I just sighed.

The day went by very fast and before I knew it the day was over and the Host was closing for the day. I backed up my things and headed for the door to go home.

Hey Haruhi wait up a second! Tamaki yelled as he ran over to me.

What do you want now Sempai?

I was just wondering if you needed a ride home. He asked with a nervous look on his face.

I just sighed not wanting to argue with him, mostly because I just wanted to get home.

Yeah that would be fine. I looked up to see one of his goofy grins as he looked right at me.

Let's go my car is already outside waiting for us. He smiled and grabbed my arm leading me outside.

On the ride to my house neither one of us said a word. It was one of the most awkward car rides that I have ever had before. When we finally pulled up to my apartment I grabbed my bag and open the door. Thanks for the ride. I said as I got out, sadly though it wasn't going to be that simple.

What! Haruhi! Tamaki came right after me, before I could get to the stairs. I sighed and looked at him

What do you what now Sempai? I have homework to do, then do a load of laundry and the run to the market and get stuff to make for dinner. "Technically I should run to the store first, before it gets too late." I said to myself.

Well I could go with you to the market if you would like? He asked sounding a little nervous.

I smiled at him and nodded, yeah that would be nice Sempai.

Tamaki grin from ear to ear. YAY! I GET TO GO SHOPPING WITH MY HARUHI! He yelled as he danced around like an idiot.

Ok well I think we should go shopping first.

Let's talk my car then, it will make things a lot fast for us

I shook my head at him, no Tamaki if you are coming with me then we are going to walk there and back. I don't need people staining at us. I started to walk away from the apartments with a disappointed Tamaki right next to me.

xxxxxxxxx

See Sempai walking isn't that bad. I looked up at him and smiled. We had just left the store with two grocery bags one for both of us. Um Sempai do you want to stay for dinner? I asked not knowing why I did.

Yes Haruhi that would be wonderful, thank you

We continued to walk back to my apartment when something caught my eye. I stopped dead in my tracks and started to tremble with fear. It was the same black van from my terrible nightmare that I had last night.

Tamaki had finally stopped talking and turned around at looked at me with concern in her eyes.

Haruhi what's the matter? He walked back over to me see that I was trembling.

All I could was point at the van, as I did Tamaki followed were my finger pointed at.

What a van? What's so scary about a black van? He looked back at me still seeing that I was scared and I turned to look at him. Trying to find the words that just didn't seem to want to come out of my mouth.

That is the same van that was in my nightmare last night. I said as I hid behind Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and put his arm around me. Don't worry Haruhi I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. So let's start walking back to your place, we are almost there. Then you won't be scared anymore. He said with a bigger smile on his goofy face. I just nodded as we started to walk slowly getting closer and closer to where the van was parked. We walked by the van and then we got past the van and nothing happen. No one jumped out and grabbed me or anything like my nightmare that I had. I smiled to myself thinking how silly I had been back there.

_Sadly though my happiness didn't last very long_

There was a man that walked out of the alley that was ahead of us and came right for us. He stopped a few feet away. I started to realizing that my nightmare was starting all over again.

Tamaki stared at the man, what can we help you with? He said looking at me with the corner of his eye seeing that I was scared all over again.

Oh there is nothing you can help us with kid, but that girl right there. The man said pointing right at me. Is who we want.

Don't you dare lay a hand on Haruhi! Tamaki said with anger in his voice. Putting himself between me and the man, what Tamaki didn't realize was that there was another man coming for us from behind.

Um Tamaki! He turned around and realizes that there was another man. Damn it, Tamaki said under his breath. Haruhi just stay by me, I won't let these men take you.

Oh how brave you sound and yet I can see the same fear in your eyes, that I can see in the girls.

There may be fear in my eyes, but you will have to get through me, if you want Haruhi.

Fine it's your funeral kid. The man said and that is when everything happened all at once.

Both men came right at us Tamaki tried to protect me, but was over powered. One of the men that had been behind us grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Tamaki. Tamaki turned around and kick the man in the stomach, but the other man came up behind Tamaki and hit him over the head. I hadn't seen what it was, but Tamaki fell to the ground unconscious.

TAMAKI! I yelled as the man that had been kicked, grabbed me and started to pull me by the van.

Let go of me you bastards! I yelled trying to get lose, kicking and doing anything I could think of that would get me free. I stopped in an instance when I realized that what the other guy had used to knock out Tamaki was a gun and it was pointed right at Tamaki's head.

Now your either going to come with us quietly or I'm going to shoot your boyfriend in the head.

I nodded feeling tears start to build up in my eyes.

Good, now get the little bitch in the van and let's get going. Our boss wants her alive and unhurt. The other men nodded and opened the van door and throw me inside. They got in and they closed the door and started to drive away.

**to be continued Will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Meanwhile please review my first chapter. Thanks :)**


	2. Tamaki's worse nightmare

Chapter 2

**Tamaki's Pov:**

I woke up in with a horrible headache; it took me a second to realize what had happen. I jumped up and saw the men that had took Haruhi starting to drive away. Without a second thought I ran after the van. I took out my cellphone and dialed Kyoya's number.

Hello? Tamaki why do you sound so out of breath? Kyoya asked

Kyoya! Haruhi has been kidnapped! Get everyone down here by Haruhi's apartment! I yelled and hanged up my phone as I continued to ran after the van. I could tell that the van was starting to swerve and then it got worse. "Haruhi must be trying to fight her kidnapers" I thought as I ran faster to the van. Then the back door flow open and I could see that Haruhi had gotten free from her kidnappers. She saw me and went to the back of the door with her hand reaching out

TAMAKAI! She yelled with pure fear in her eyes

HARUHI! I yelled back trying to reach for her hand.

Before I could grab her hand she was pulled back in by her kidnapper. I was full with rage, but it quickly turned into pure fear. When I saw that the gun that had been used to knock me out, was now pointed at Haruhi's head. I panicked as I saw the trigger being pulled back.

HARUHI! I screamed

The van door was slammed shut and then BANG!

I head the gun shot and I stopped running and all I could do was just stand there and watch as the van disappeared into the distance.

I dropped to my knees tears running down my face. Haruhi! Haruhi! HARUHI!

I was yelling and crying as I put my face into my hands. My body was shaking with fear, pain and loss of my love one. No! This can't be happening! I shook my head in not wanting to believe what I had seen or heard.

**Kyoya's Pov:**

Kyoya hanged up his phone and walked over to the rest of the group. Everyone we have an emergency on our hands.

What's up Kyoya? The twins asked together

I just got off the phone with our king and it seems Haruhi has been kidnapped

WHAT! HARUHI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?! They all yelled together.

Yes and our king need us to go and meet him by Haruhi's apartment right now.

They all ran out and all piled into their cars and head towards Haruhi's place

Tamaki's Pov:

I didn't know how long I had been kneeling there or how long I had been crying. It felt like I had been there for hours, with the same thing going through my mind. Haruhi being kidnapped, Haruhi being….sh…shot. I shook my head not wanting to believe what I had seen. With how hard I was crying I hadn't seen the Kyoya and the others had gotten there.

Tamaki what happened? Kyoya asked with his hand on my shoulder

I looked at him with tears still running down my face. Haruhi she was…she was.

I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

Yes Tamaki I know she was kidnapped remember you called me?

I shook my head, I know, but she was shot! I cried harder trembling as I cried.

What?! What do you mean that she was shot Tamaki? Kyoya asked with concern in his voice

I turned to him and everyone else seeing them turn pale and some beginning to cry. I told them everything that had happened and once I got to the part where I had seen/heard Haruhi being shot. More tears had escaped my eyes and I couldn't say anymore.

No Haru-chan can be dead! Hunny cried into Mori's chest.

The twins were holding each other and were also crying. I looked at Kyoya and I could see that he was thinking of something, but I didn't know what and at that moment I didn't care.

Tamaki? Kyoya looked at me. You said you just heard the gun shot right? You didn't actually see her being shot did you?

I shook my head. What are you getting at Kyoya? I asked looking at him with tears still coming down my face.

Well if you didn't see Haruhi being shot, then there might still be a chance that she isn't dead. The kidnappers might have just wanted you to think she was dead so you wouldn't try and follow them anymore.

So you think there is a chance that my Haruhi could still be alive? I asked with some hope in my voice.

Kyoya nodded in agreement. Yes I think that there could be a chance that she is. Which if that is the case then we need to stop standing around and start to look for that van. Kyoya got out his cellphone and started to dial.

Yes this is Kyoya I need you to send out all forces and look for a black van, license plate is 232bde (_not a real one) _yes one of our friends Haruhi Fujioka has been kidnapped. The kidnappers are armed with a gun and that's all I know. We need you to find her ASAP! He hanged up his phone and turn to look at everyone.

Ok men my police force is searching for Haruhi, while they are doing that. We will see if we can find any clues about why Haruhi was kidnapped and who might they be.

YES! They all said as we head back for the cars.

"Don't worry Haruhi I will find you and I will bring you back home safely!" I said to myself praying that those words were true.

**To be continued. What do you all think of what has happened? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Any ideas as to who might what Haruhi? Here is a clue. Its someone from her past. :) **


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3

Haruhi's Pov:

My heart was bonding so loudly that I was surprised that the kidnappers didn't hear it. I was so scared when the gun had been pointed to my head and felt even worse when it had been shot right into the side of the van. After that I just sat quietly not wanting to be shot for real next time. I could hear the two kidnappers arguing with each other. I heard one of them yelling at how the one had threatened to shot me and then shot the van. The other man was yelling back at how he wanted that kid to stop chasing us. He must have meant Tamaki, oh Tamaki I was so caught up with fear after the gun had gone off that I had forgotten about him. I wonder what he was doing after he had seen that gun to my head or after he heard the gun shot. Did he really believe that I was dead? If so does that mean that he wasn't looking for me? No, Tamaki is an idiot, but he isn't that big of an idiot. I sighed wishing that I was at home in bed and that this was just another nightmare. Sadly though I wasn't going to be that lucky.

We drove for I don't know how long or even were we could be going. The kidnappers didn't talk to me and I didn't ask any questions. With that gun still in that guy's hand, I wasn't going to cause any trouble. I was just going to hold tight and hope that Tamaki and the others would find me and rescue me as soon as they could.

Before I knew it we had finally stopped and the kidnappers got out of the car and the back door opened up.

Ok little girl it's time to get out and meet our boss. The one kidnapper said with a smirked

Yes she is very excited to finally see you again. The other kidnapper said grinning evilly

Again? Who could I have already have meant that would want to kidnap me and make everyone believe I was dead?

I just got out of the van and let my kidnappers lead me into a very big building. "A rich person must live here." I thought to myself.

We took an elevator up to the top floor and when the doors opened I saw a very big room. That I could only guess was a living room from all the furniture in there. They pulled me out of the elevator and brought me into the living room and made me sit in a very big couch.

Now don't move this spot or I'll put a bullet in your head for real this time. The kidnapper said with his gun in his hand. With that they both turned around and left the room. I looked around trying to find out any clues to who might have wanted me so badly. I sadly couldn't come up with any clues. I just sat there being thankful that for at the moment I wasn't in any danger.

I heard the elevator door open and I turned around to see who it could be this time.

Ah Haruhi it's been such a long time now hasn't it. The girl said as she walked into the room.

All I could do was just stare with wide eyes and my mouth open. Finally my brain and mouth were working together at the same time.

It's you!?

**To be continued. To find out whom Haruhi's kidnapper is you will have to wait for the next chapter. Any ideas on who it is yet? **


	4. The plan

Chapter 4

Tamaki's Pov:

It's been 3 hours since Haruhi had been kidnapped and we still hadn't found her yet. We had gone back to Kyoya's house, until we heard something from the police. So many things were going through my mind at all the different things that could be happen to Haruhi right now. Was she hurt, in pain; was her life in real danger?

Kyoya! Why haven't we heard anything back from the police yet?! They must have found something by now haven't they? The kidnappers didn't just fall right of the face of the earth! I was now yelling at him, not meaning to.

Tamaki come down, I know this is hard on you, it's hard on everyone one right now. Yelling at me isn't going to help find Haruhi any sooner. So please just let my men do their job and we will continue with ours. Kyoya said fixing his glasses on his face typing away at his laptop.

I nodded in agreement, Yes Kyoya I know that, but with every passing minute something bad could have happened to her. I said with stress in my voice.

Don't worry Tama 'Chan Haruhi will be alright, she strong and can take care of herself until we save her. Hunny said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and nodded in agreement with Hunny. "Please Haruhi stay strong until we find out where you are and save you." I said to myself looking out the window.

Haruhi's Pov:

It's you!? Éclair! I said with surprise in my in my voice.

Oh good you do remember me! Éclair said with a grin on her face as she walked over to where I was and sat next to me.

I hope that my bodyguard treated you nicely. She said with a fake concern in her voice.

Well if you conceder putting a gun to my head and then shooting it off in the van right next to me. Being nice, oh and making Tamaki believe that I was dead also being nice. Then sure your bodyguards were very kind. I said with full sarcasm in my voice.

Ah well the gun part I will deal with that later, but making Tamaki believe you are dead is part of my plan. She said with a smirk on her face.

You see Haruhi I am going to make you disappear forever. Then I will show up in Tamaki's time of need and I will make him mine again. Only this time you won't be in my way like last time. She said moving closer to be with hatred in her eyes.

Where are you going to make me "disappear" to I asked with concern in my voice all over again.

Oh my dear that is for me to know and for you to find out. Don't worry I'll make sure that Tamaki is very well taken care of. Éclair said as she got up and started towards the elevator doors.

I jumped up, ÉCLAIR! I yelled at her before she left. You can do whatever you want with me, but no matter what Tamaki will find me! He will never stop looking for me and you will lose! I had pure rage in my voice at the point. I was tired of being pulled around and being told what to do.

Well we will just have to wait and see about that Miss Fujioka. Éclair said with a smile as the elevator doors closed leaving me alone again.

Stupid rich bitch. I swore out loud. I have to find a way out of here and get myself back to Tamaki and the others. I'm going to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near Tamaki. I sat back down trying to think of some sort of plan, but at the moment I couldn't come up with anything. If I tried the elevator I'm sure that Éclair's bodyguards are waiting for me to try and escape. So for now I'm stuck up here, with the only hope that Tamaki and everyone will get here, before Éclair's plans are put into action.

Tamaki's Pov:

We were still waiting around when Kyoya's phone finally went off.

Yes, Kyoya speaking have you found anything out yet? Yes, hmm, yes thank you. Please don't do anything until we get there. With that Kyoya hung up his phone and turned around and cleared his throat. Everyone they have found were the black van is and where they believe Haruhi could be.

Really!? I said with excitement in my voice

Yes, but from what I understood we must get there as soon as possible. There is another van that looks like it will be heading to an airport and they believe that Haruhi is going to be taken somewhere.

Then we must hurry, I said as I jumped up and ran out the door with everyone else right behind me. "Don't worry Haruhi we are on our way to save you!" I was full of adrenaline at the thought of finally being able to save my Haruhi. "Once I save her I will tell her how I truly feel about her." I said to myself as we got into the cars and we drove off to were Haruhi was being kept.

**To be continued. So what do you think with Éclair being the kidnapper and her plans? Will she get away with it or will Tamaki and the others get to Haruhi before it's too late? **


	5. The rescue

Chapter 5

(final chapter)

Haruhi's Pov:

I was sitting around when the elevator doors opened again and Éclair's bodyguards came into the room.

Let's go little girl your ride is here. The man said

Yeah you don't want to miss your plane. The other man said

I didn't move from the couch as the men came closer to me.

I said let's go! The man said with some anger in his voice.

No, I'm not going anywhere and I know that Éclair doesn't want you to hurt me. So using that gun trick won't work on me this time. I said with more power in my voice this time.

Oh you don't think we can't hurt you? The one man said as he walked over to me and slapped me right in the face. Making me fly right off the couch, making me hit my head on the coffee table that had been next to the couch. I felt something warm go down the side of my face, realizing that it was blood and I knew that they meant business now.

So you still think that we can't hurt you? The man that hit me was now standing over me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up so that I was standing.

Now you are either going to come with us right now or we will hurt you again.

Fine I said angrily as they pulled me to the elevator and we headed to the first floor. When we got there I saw another van that was waiting for us. They opened the door and right as they through me in there I heard my name being called.

HARUHI! I looked and saw Tamaki coming at me.

Tamaki's Pov:

We had finally gotten to where Kyoya's police force had told us to meet them. They were sitting by a very big building and were waiting orders from Kyoya on what to do next.

Let's just wait here until something happens and then we will make our move to save Haruhi.

Kyoya said.

We all nodded and just sat there and waited. After about ten minutes of waiting I saw three figures coming out of the building. I saw the same men that had taken Haruhi and then I saw Haruhi! She was being led to the other van that the police had talked about and was being put inside. I didn't wait for Kyoya's orders of attack and I just ran right for her. I was not going to let her get away from me again. HARUHI! I yelled her name and saw her look at me with surprise written all over her faces. The van doors were closed and the two men yelled at the driver to go.

I won't let you take my Haruhi again! I said with a fist hitting the guy that had hit me with the gun before. The van had taken off and I heard Mori and Hunny coming right up behind me. Tamaki go after Haruhi we will take care of these two punks. Hunny said getting into his fight positions.

Right! I said running towards Kyoya and the twins who were waiting for me in one of the cars. We took off after the car that had Haruhi inside it. We're coming Haruhi!

Haruhi's Pov:

I was so happy to see Tamaki, but it had been short lived as the doors had been shut and we had taken off with such speed I was flung back. I rubbed my head were it had hit the van and felt dizzy. Not only was the cut on my head bleeding again, but now I had a bump on there now as well. I could tell that the driver was speeding, because of how fast and careless the driver was being. Which probably meant that he was being chanced, but by who I wasn't sure. The van kept speeding and then I heard the sound of tires squealing and the van hitting something. After that everything went black.

Tamaki's Pov:

We were in a police car and we chasing the van that Haruhi was in. We were going about 90mph and where on the highway now heading towards the airport.

Don't you think we are going a little too fast? What happens if the van crashes or we crash? I looked nervously at Kyoya.

If we don't keep up with them then they will get away Tamaki. Kyoya said watching the van in front of us. I kept my eyes on the van and then my heart sank into my stomach and the next sight I saw was gut wrenching. The van most have hit something, because it all of a sudden started to swerve very dangerously and then it flipped. The van flow in the air flipping about 4 times before it finally crashed in the middle of the highway. The police car came to a stop and I flew from the car running to the van. Yelling as I ran.

Haruhi! Haruhi! HARUHI! I was running fast and once I got o the van I pulled the only good door open and saw the scariest sight I had even seen. It was Haruhi lying to still in the back of the van blood everywhere. I crawled into the van and carefully pulled Haruhi out of the van. I heard the others coming up from behind me and them stopping in shock of seeing Haruhi.

The ambulance is on its way Tamaki. Kyoya said as he looks at Haruhi's very bloody and broken body. I nodded and looked at Haruhi who was barely breathing. Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry that I didn't get to you before this happened. I said looking at her face that had cuts all over it.

The ambulance finally made it and they put Haruhi on a stretcher and put her head into a neck brace. They put her in the back of the ambulance and I got in with them. They closed the doors and drove to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxx

_The Hospital_

Haruhi's Pov:

I woke up not knowing where I was, looking around I realized that I was in a room. "It looked like a hospital room, but how did I get here?" I asked myself

Haruhi, oh good your awake. I turned my head around and saw Tamaki looking at me with a big grin on his face. Oh Haruhi I'm so glad that you're awake! I was so afraid that you weren't going to. I saw tears starting to build up in his eyes.

Tamaki don't cry I'm ok. I said with a smile on my face.

Tamaki looked at me with sadness in his eyes and then he began to cry.

Oh Haruhi, but you're not ok! He said through tears. You have 3 broken ribs, a broken, leg and a sprain wrist. Plus your body was covered in so many deep wounds that you had to get stiches.

I looked at Tamaki as he was crying harder now, and I was trying to put everything together of everything he had just said. Oh Tamaki I put my bandaged hand on his face. I may be hurt on the outside, but I'm ok on the inside. You came to rescue me and you brought me back. Which by the way what happened to Éclair? Did she get away? I asked a little concerned that my kidnapper was still out there.

Tamaki shook his head. No the police were able to stop her before she got on her plane. She won't be going after you ever again, and I will make sure that no one ever takes you from me again Haruhi. He looked at me and then looked away. Um Haruhi I wanted to tell you something when I finally found you. Haruhi I-I love you. He said looking back at me blushing as he did.

I smiled back at him now tears in my eyes. I love you too Tamaki I said blushing through my tears.

He bent down and softly kissed my lips and I returned his sweet kiss. I had been saved and I know that I would be even more protected now with Tamaki always by my side.

**The End**

**So what did all of you think? Did you like it? Please review on your thoughts of the story. J**


End file.
